Predetermination
One More Try is the name of a main quest and mini-boss fight in Chapter VII, Part I of Shadow Fight 3. It is the second mini-boss fight of the chapter, which takes place in the past, at the valley before it became a Wasteland. Story Itu, still not knowing the player had time-traveled twice, tells the two to stop fooling around and stop Iolanda already before she passes over the Core prototype to Shadow. Bolo finds it funny that even the brave and stubborn Iolanda admitted defeat to Shadow, as he had prepared her to become the next Sphere Keeper. Iolanda had been trained by Bolo since she was a kid, to handle shadow energy and to make her immune to the influence of Shadow Mind. But when Marcus returned, Iolanda stole the prototype from Shibata and brought it to Shadow. The player travels to the past time once again to stop Iolanda from delivering the prototype. Fight Info Iolanda is fought as the second mini-boss of Chapter VII: Part I. The player is equipped with Saccadic Masking and Neurovisor in this fight. However, only the appearance is changed. The player's defense, unarmed damage, shadow damage, and abilities are still determined by the current armor and helm they are equipping. The fight can consist of up to five rounds, of which the player must win three in order to be declared victorious. The timer for each round is 90 seconds, and the player must defeat Iolanda before the timer ends, otherwise they will lose that round. Iolanda's health bar consists of four shorter bars. Each bar is connected to one of the three shadow batteries that are installed on her back. If the player cannot deal enough damage to deplete the health bar, after 3 seconds since taking damage, Iolanda's curent health bar will regenerate to full health. By depleting all the health from one health bar, one shadow battery will be blown up, stopping that depleted health bar from being regenerated. The player must destroy all the shadow batteries and finish the last remaining health bar to take her down. Each health bar are separate from one another, meaning that any attack damage will not be carried over to the next health bar before a battery explodes. Iolanda will not take damage from blocking attacks if she is still with the first 3 health bars; however, the last healthbar is her true health, which means she can take damage from any source of damage dealing (even blocks), but she cannot regenerate health anymore. Player Info *Name: Player's choice *Fighting Style: Heralds *Weapon: Player's choice *Armor: Saccadic Masking *Helm: Neurovisor *Ranged Weapon: Player's choice Note: If the player owns Saccadic Masking and/or Neurovisor, they can customize it with perks and special move according to their preference, which will be usable during the fights. Shadow Abilities *'Blast ' Slams the ground with one fist, creating an upwards close-range ring of damaging shadow energy around the player. *'Eruption ' Raises a hand and summons a pillar of shadow flame directly below Iolanda. Note: These are the predetermined shadow abilities of the player's armor and helm. The player still can use the shadow abilities of their equipped weapon and ranged weapon in addition to the predetermined abilities above. Enemy Info *Name: Iolanda *Fighting Style: Heralds *Weapon: Accusers (Kamas) (recolored) *Armor: Detachment (modified) *Helm: None *Ranged Weapon: Massive Mines (Electromines) Special Ability *'Detachment' After losing one round, Iolanda will start using her special ability. She can detach her limbs and control it telekinetically to extend her reach. Iolanda can either detach her arms to slash with the Kama (after Iolanda had lost one round), or throw her arms with the Kama spinning vertically forward before pulling them back like a boomerang and launch her foot to kick the player from a distance (after having lost twice). Moves and Perks *'Pressing ' A sequence of 3 attacks with Kama. *'Prepared Strike ' First hit to the player during the first 4 seconds of the round deals more damage. *'Precision ' A chance to cause additional damage with a critical hit. *'Discharge ' A chance to reduce the player's Shadow Energy by 100% of her inflicted damage dealt. *'Recharge ' A chance to gain shadow energy equal to a portion of her attack damage. *'Interference ' A chance to forbid the player to use block for 4 seconds with a hit. *'Time Bomb ' A chance to set a bomb which will detonate for 3 seconds and inflict 100% of Iolanda's inflicted damage dealt. Shadow Abilities *'Blast ' Slams the ground with one fist, creating an upwards close-range ring of damaging shadow energy around her. *'Deactivation ' Stomps the ground, spawning a shadow electromine from the ground and spinning into the air. Iolanda punches the bottom of the mine in midair, firing a forward horizontal blast of shadow energy from the top of the mine at the player. Quotes *''Master Bolo! Is that you?'' *''Stand still!'' *''I have an appointment. Out!'' *''You're a clumsy peasant.'' *''That was unwise.'' *''Now leave me alone.'' *''Don't you dare!'' *''I remember you!'' *''Stop molesting me!'' *''Where did you get this suit?'' *''Are you dumb?'' Rewards Players level up to level 22 after winning this fight, and they receive some coins. The amount of coins given depends on the number of: *Head hits dealt by the players. *Shadow abilities performed by the players *Critical hits dealt by the players. *First Strikes dealt by the players. *Maximum combo performed by the players. Additionally, they also obtain 15 shadow energy and two more cards (plus one bonus card). These cards can be either items, special moves, or perks, with a rarity of either Common, Rare, Epic, or Legendary. Gallery Predetermination (1).jpg Predetermination (2).jpg Predetermination (3).jpg Predetermination (4).jpg Predetermination (5).jpg Predetermination (6).jpg Predetermination (7).jpg Predetermination (8).jpg Predetermination (9).jpg Predetermination (10).jpg Predetermination (11).jpg Predetermination (12).jpg Predetermination (13).jpg Predetermination (14).jpg Predetermination (15).jpg Predetermination (16).jpg Predetermination (17).jpg Predetermination (18).jpg Predetermination (19).jpg Predetermination (20).jpg Predetermination (21).jpg Predetermination (22).jpg Predetermination (23).jpg|If player loses Predetermination (24).jpg Predetermination (25).jpg Predetermination (26).jpg Predetermination (27).jpg|If player wins Predetermination (28).jpg Predetermination (29).jpg Predetermination (30).jpg Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3) Category:Bosses